Reese's Pieces
by bertiebottsgeorge
Summary: Reese transfers back to Hogwarts in her 7th year from Durmstrang after she left Hogwarts in 3rd year. Coming back to see none other than George weasley, the one who made her cry everyday from teasing fall at her feet.
1. The Burrow

Chapter 1: The Burrow  
  
"Shut up Fred." George threw a dinner roll at his twin brother's face.  
  
"Make me." Fred said as George threw another dinner roll at him.  
  
"Boys! Boys! Calm down, you are seventeen now! Don't act like five year olds!" Mrs. Weasley said taking both rolls away from them.  
  
"Sorry mum." George mumbled.  
  
"So, tomorrow is the first day of your last year at Hogwarts! I am so proud you've made it so far!" Mr. Weasley said patting George on the arm.  
  
"Dear, I'm surprised they haven't gotten expelled yet! They have gotten into enough trouble, you should follow your brother, Percy's footsteps." Mrs. Weasley went into a dreamy haze about her perfect son, Percy, who had a great girlfriend, and was working at the ministry.  
  
"Snap out of it mum. There is no way we're going to be like him." Fred said.  
  
"Ever." George added.  
  
"Oh you two." Mrs. Weasley grunted.  
  
"Mum, what time do we have to wake tomorrow?" Ginny asked, breaking a roll apart.  
  
"Arthur dear? What time?" Molly Weasley turned to her husband.  
  
"Early." Mr. Weasley said to a frowning pair of twins.  
  
"Alright, alright then I'll go to bed now." Ginny said as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Us too, you know how cranky we get in the morning." Fred said stretching. "Come on George."  
  
The twins walked up the staircase and into their rooms.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fred asked as he examined his brother who was writing something on a piece of parchment.  
  
"I have a new idea for another joke prop, its called Bulging Coffee Creams. Look, it bulges your ears and eyes when you eat it, and it stays that way for an hour. What do you think?" George said, but it was too late, Fred was propped on his bed, fast asleep. "Whatever." George said as he hid the parchment in a drawer and got himself into bed.  
  
They woke early the next morning, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Here's your bacon Ron." Mrs. Weasley said putting bacon on Ron's plate.  
  
"Thanks mum." Ron said with one eye open, scratching his ear.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked, not looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"She is still getting ready." Mrs. Weasley said, pouring Fred some orange juice.  
  
"Well, best be off in ten minutes, make sure everyone has everything." Mr. Weasley said getting up. "I am going to start loading your stuff next to the fireplace."  
  
"Floo Powder?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes Ron. Alright then." Mr. Weasley walked out of the room.  
  
They got their luggage and each stepped carefully into the fire, one by one and were soon all at King's Cross.  
  
"Alright, Fred and George, you go first." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Ron, your turn." Ginny said. Ron stepped into the barrier casually.  
  
"Alright my turn!" Ginny squealed. She walked into the barrier and landed on Platform 9 and ¾. She immediately spotted Hermione, talking to sigh…Harry. Ginny kissed her mum goodbye and walked over to Hermione and Harry with her brothers at her side.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione squealed and hugged Ginny tightly. They broke apart and then noticed Fred and George hugging and talking in girlish voices.  
  
"Bugger off you two." Ginny said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Gladly." George said and walked over to Lee Jordan, who screamed and threw his hands in the air at the sight of Fred and George.  
  
"Hi Ginny how are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I…I uh I'm good." Ginny stammered, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Why don't we get on the train?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Good idea." Ron said.  
  
They walked onto the train and found a compartment unfortunately next to Fred, George, and Lee.  
  
"This will have to do." Ginny said plopping herself down next to Hermione.  
  
"So, Hermione, I have the book you lent me, here it is." Harry pulled out a big brown book with black lettering on it.  
  
"Oh thank you." Hermione stuffed it into her bag and looked out of the window. "Boy! Look at the clouds! I have been researching something about clouds and you can read them to tell if there is going to be a good forecast for the day. Let us see…Yep! Today is bright and sunny as usual."  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the compartment door. Harry got up to open it, but Ron stopped him.  
  
"It's probably Fred and George, leave it." He said, glaring at the door.  
  
"No it isn't!" Ginny protested, "Fred and George would just come in if they were there. I'll open it." She opened the door, and there stood a tall thin girl with brown hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Seamus Finnigan…I was supposed to meet him here." The girl said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Oh, hi I am Hermione Granger." Hermione spoke up. "We know Seamus also."  
  
"Oh thank you, he is my cousin! I was transferred from Durmstang and I had the worst time trying to find him, could you help me please?" The girl at the doorway pointed to the hall of the train.  
  
"Sure! Ron, Harry, Ginny, I'll be right back." Hermione started to go out of the doorway.  
  
"Wait! I'll come too!" Ginny stood up and they all walked out. 


	2. A Nice Reunion

A/N: I had a totally different idea for this story when I first wrote it, but I have completely changed it and I hope you like the new idea. It is much more suggestive themed and it has a bit more naughty-ness to it. Those wont exactly show for a few chapters, but I'm much happier with it than I was with the other story.

Reviewers: Thanks for staying with me! Geez, 12 already! I love you muches.

#-#-#-#-#-#

"Excuse me, have you seen Seamus?" Hermione knocked on a compartment and a small boy opened the door to shake his head no.

"Hmm," Ginny mused, "Maybe my stupid brothers know where he is."

Ginny led Hermione and the mystery girl back down the row of compartments towards their own until she reached her brothers'. She firmly rapped on the door and waited.

"I'm Reese, by the way." The girl smiled and tucked a chunk of brown hair behind her ear.

The door flew open and there stood Fred Weasley with an expectant look. "Yes dear sister?"

"Fred, have you or George seen Seamus? His cousin is here and it's her first day—" Ginny started.

"Not first day, exactly." Reese spoke up cautiously. "See, I moved from Hogwarts three years ago. But now I have transferred back. I kind of know your brothers."

Fred eyed the tall girl suspiciously. He didn't remember anyone with an amazing figure and shiny brown hair moving from Hogwarts three years ago…though he did remember that ugly girl Reese. Well she wasn't exactly ugly, she was just kind of gangly and quiet. He remembered the way George used to make her run off and cry in the bathrooms everyday. George had known shed had a huge crush on him, so he milked it for all it was worth.

"I don't remember you." George stood up and leaned up against the doorframe with Lee. He ran his eyes over her body, and damn was it good.

"Of course _you_ don't." Reese said, her tone becoming slightly dark. "You were horrible to me."

"If I was, I would gladly make it up to you my dear." He took her hand and she pulled it away it immediately.

Reese smiled bitterly at him. "Are you _sure_ you don't remember me?" She crossed her tanned arms slowly. "Think back, way back to when we were in third year. I was thin, frail, had glasses and braces, pale, and…" she paused. "I had the biggest crush on you." Her gray eyes glinted with malice.

George stared at her with confusion. The only girl he could think of was…

"Reese?" He asked, not believing it.

No way. No way, no way.

No. Way.

No bloody freaking way.

Reese stared at him with a small smile. "Nice to see you again too, George."

"Oh. My. God." Fred's realization dawned on him. He started to laugh and sat back on his seat contently. Reese was hot and she hated George more than ever. All of that anger had probably been venting up for the past three years. And now she was a woman! How hilarious!

Hermione and Ginny looked at them with knitted eyebrows. What was going on?

"What the hell happened to you?" George looked her up and down with wide eyes. Reese? What the hell? What, where—no, who was this girl? This could not be Reese. No way. No! It couldn't.

"I got away from you, prat." Reese rounded on him. "That's what happened."

"I think getting away from you for a couple of years did her some good." Fred said through bouts of laughter.

"Oh yeah," George smiled at her slowly. "You used to like me."

Reese stared at him in awe. "Not that, you dim-witted arse!"

"Alright, alright, sorry! I'm sorry I made fun of you and made you cry all of the time." George sighed.

"No you aren't." Reese said angrily.

"You're right!" George smiled. "Can we go into a compartment and snog now?"

Reese's mouth opened wide and she looked ready to kill when Ginny ushered her away and Hermione slammed the door shut. They walked feverishly down the hall and Reese suddenly stopped.

"I take it you know my brothers." Ginny smiled.

"I am so sorry." She said to Ginny.

"Its fine, I live with them. I can really imagine what George must have done to you back when you liked him." Ginny said sympathetically, and then her expression changed. "Ew, why did you like him?"

"I don't know!" Reese pouted. "He was so mean to me and he completely knew how much I loved him. I really don't know."

"He used to talk about you to mum." Ginny mused. "I don't remember what about, though."

"He was probably being reprimanded for torturing me." Reese sighed.

"Probably." Hermione said. "Well, now that we have some background information on you, let's go find Seamus."

Reese nodded and followed her two new friends.

"Holy. Shit." George sighed and collapsed onto the seat. He looked at his brother and Lee.

They shook their heads at him and looked down.

"How was I supposed to know she would turn out to be some hot piece of arse at age seventeen?" George asked frantically.

"Hey, but even though you were really horribly mean to her," Lee said, "Didn't you end up having a teeny crush on her?"

"No." George said stubbornly and folded his arms across his chest. "She was mean to me too."

"Whatever, George." Fred smiled and continued flipping through the new Zonko's magazine.

"She was. Don't you remember?" George asked.

flashback

"There she is." Thirteen year old George whispered to his brother.

"I honestly don't know why you're doing this, you know she's going to go off and cry in the bathrooms anyway." Fred sighed.

"Are you doubting me, brother?" George asked, bewildered.

"No."

The pair watched from behind a statue as a thin girl with freckles and mousy brown hair walk by with a friend.

"God I can't believe Angelina is friends with her." Fred growled.

"What is your problem with her?" George asked. "She never does anything wrong to you and you always try your best to humiliate her—"

"That is exactly the case with you and Reese." Fred pointed out.

"Shh, she is getting closer to the banana peel." George shushed his brother.

Fred rolled his eyes and watched as Reese stopped and looked down at the banana peel. "What and idiot." He heard her say. "Do you really think I would fall for this one, George? It's the oldest trick in the book!"

She threw it down hard and kept walking with Angelina Johnson, both shaking heads about how stupid he was.

"That's where she's wrong." George whispered to himself.

The banana peel slid towards her on its own and right around in front of her. She wasn't paying attention, so she slipped on her and fell on her arse. Angelina looked down at her in surprise and the peel got her too.

Fred and George were in stitches by the time Reese had gotten up with Angelina and found them. They were furious. Reese dragged George out as did Angelina with Fred, and she pounced on him. She was on top of him, punching and choking, doing everything she could to hurt him.

George's mind was jumping everywhere, he was being beaten up by a girl! And people were starting to crowd around them. He couldn't just let her do this! He needed to do something rash, something to get her stop hitting him. And soon!

Then he took everyone by surprise and kissed her.

Everyone was silent except Reese, who pulled away quickly and looked at him with wide eyes. She touched her fingers to her lips and realized it was her first kiss. Her rage started up again and punched his chest one final time before she ran off with Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.

George's red face looked around as he wheezed, trying to get the attention off him. "Uh, hi guys." He smiled, "Nice to see you all, um…bye." He said and ran off in the opposite direction.

End flashback

Fred looked at his brother incredulously. "You kissed her! What was she supposed to do?"

"She didn't have to hit me." George sulked.

"You're just mad because she didn't kiss you back." Lee smiled.

"Shut up Lee." George mumbled. "Like I'd ever want to kiss_ her_."

"So you're that girl George pestered to tears I heard about at home!" Ginny smiled. "He must have liked you."

Reese gave her a look. "Oh I'm **sure** he did." Reese rolled her eyes.

Ginny smiled at the floor and Hermione took over.

"There is Seamus!" She sighed with relief. Any more of Reese's run ins with George would have to be with Seamus, not them.

"Seamus!" Reese called and ran over to him.

"Hey Reesey." Seamus smiled, "The girls are in that compartment next to the Weasley twins."

"Great." Reese sighed. "See you later!" She waved at Ginny and Hermione.

"I just couldn't believe then that she would look so hot at seventeen." George said miserably as they walked along the horseless carriages. "I was stupid!"

"That's for sure." Lee said.

"Hey, shut up, you weren't any nicer to Katie." George defended himself.

Lee looked sullenly at Katie Bell, walking ahead of them with Alicia, Angelina, and Reese. She flipped her long dark blonde hair out of her face. The girls walked on and chatted with Reese about what she'd been doing during her fourth, fifth, and sixth years at Durmstrang.

"I don't know, I just started growing and soon I was 5'9—"

"And you sure filled out, love." Angelina said.

Reese smiled sheepishly, "And I finally started getting attention from boys. And its so different when you come from being battered by someone like George Weasley."

"What are you talking about," Alicia smiled, "You always got attention from boys at Hogwarts!"

Reese raised an eyebrow. "If you think that attention from George Weasley is a good thing, then you think wrong."

"It is now." Katie said. "They're hot stuff this year to all the girls in our year and lower."

"So, being idiot prankster gits paid off, did it?" Reese asked.

"Oddly enough, yes." Angelina mused.

"I don't see why," Katie shook her head. "I don't see what's so special about the twins and Lee."

They all took a second to pick a carriage and looked back at the three tall boys walking past them.

George and Reese exchanged dark looks and Katie scoffed when Lee looked lovingly at her.

"Still loves you, does he?" Reese asked Katie as she got in.

Katie closed her eyes and ignored her remark with a smile.

As they got into the Great Hall for the first Feast, Fred and George walked quickly over to the four girls they all liked to bother and sat down with them.

Reese looked up to see George directly in front of her. She looked at him another second before she looked back down at Witch Weekly as if she hadn't seen anything at all.

Katie cringed when Lee pretended to yawn and slowly lifted his arm around her shoulders. "Lee?" She smiled.

"Yes, Katie my flower?" Lee asked, hugging her close.

"Get your arm the hell off me, please." She said through a fake smile.

"Why darling?" Lee asked, pushing it.

Katie elbowed him in the chest and scooted over. "That's why, love muffin."

Reese smiled at them and then looked back down at her magazine.

She felt George watching her. Without looking up, she asked, "What do you want, George?"

"Why would I want anything to do with you?" George asked.

Reese looked up at him slowly. They stared at each other with narrowed eyes for a couple more seconds before Dumbledore stood up and started to speak.

She felt his eyes on her again and looked at him. "What?" she mouthed.

"You're still ugly." George mouthed back.

She kicked him in the shin hard under the table with a nice smile. George bit down on his fist to keep from yelling out. Damn, she was feisty.

Reese kept smiling and turned towards Dumbledore again. George could hardly contain himself. He stared at her face again, noticing her almond shaped eyes, the soft shape of her nose, the freckles on her cheeks, her pink lips, and her cute pointed little chin. He inwardly slapped himself, he shouldn't be looking at her like that. A couple of years ago, fine. But now, she had made it perfectly clear many times that she wanted nothing to do with him romantically.

He sighed and turned to his food slowly. He thought he might as well move on and find someone else to goggle after. I mean, he always had all these girls running after he and his brother, why shouldn't he take one of them up on it? Yeah! That's what he should do! It would help him get his mind off Reese if he was snogging some other chick, right?

What a nice reunion this had been, he thought bitterly.


End file.
